Glorious Namefigs of s4s
Introduction Every internet community is filled to the brim with no-name (get it heh) recluses clamoring for validation from equally as irrelevant members. s4s is no exception to the rule. Below, you will find the names and short descriptions of some of the more notorious of these shut-ins. If you are not familiar with s4s culture, you will find nothing of interest here. If you find yourself in this predicament, I personally recommend you save yourself the trouble and get >>>/out/ List of the Most Glorious (in descending order) *'prime minister face' - Famed creator of Kek. He made the original 6000 post thread, and is cherished by all. See article for more. *'Gippo Dudee' - Owner of s4s, so kindly fug fuck off. See article for more. *'Captain Kek' - Predicted the death of the original topkek thread. Known for posting casually and socially or stating his opinion on controversial issues. Met swaglord and mot ## Admin at Anime Weekend Atlanta. Retires from funposting every few days. *'scrubmaster' - spammed froge and made other epic OC which got stickied. Also one of the presidents of s4s and Ananamoose's running mate in the royal election. Scrub was dead (RIPIP) but then no, but then again. *'Cocksucker 3.0' - Never gets dubs, and never came back from vacation. ;_;7 Is also made of FAIL AND AIDS, and cannot get for shit. Poor guy. Everyone thinks he's dead, although he was literally just on like five minutes ago. *'Kekkats' - A qt (croce plz go) who owned a monopoly on s4s newspapers. Eccentric and eratic behavior, posts as many different names and talks to himself with them. Campaign manager for moose/scrub duing the royal elections. HE'S VERY FAT. N-No I'm n-not! ;-; STOP IMPOSTERING ME *'God-Emperor Leto' - Lover of mugs. Founder of plug.dj/kek. Ran for treasurer with moose/scrub during the royal elections. *'eternal samefig' - A samefig who got s4s the reply record on 4chan. He is also a GET hero who mainly represents s4s on other boards with his hundreds of GETs. ES been accused of janitating 4chan FOR FREE and using scripts to acquire GETs. *'Urist McDwarf' - Namefig who created blimp, the s4s Flash game, For Dubs or Money (the first OC album), and the s4s Dispatch. Suddenly disappeared in November 2013 - and it was revealed 10 months later that he an hero'd IRL on November 20, 2013. RIP in peace ;_; (Deceased) *'W.T. Snacks' - Most notable for being the source of orange text<. Snacks will typically do something to get the attention of le purple palm tree man. (USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS POST) *'le toucan of doom' - Reminds s4s daily that birds are very important. Doot doot! :^) *'Kiwi' - Notable kiwi-ish look. Well known for drowning in chocolate milk and his intense rivalry with toucan. Deceased ' *'Uncle Drayton - Pursuer of dubs, supporter of moose and scrubmaster. *'mot ## Admin' - The true creator of s4s. He combined the powers of kek, lel and dubs and put them all in one big place he named s4s. He then gave ownership to Gippo Dudee. There's some nerd calling himself "moot" trying to steal mot's fame. Don't listen to him. :^) Changed /s4s/ to s4s and added fortunes. * wew anderson '- Notable for getting dubs, praising dubs, and posting OC such as "ruse geese". *'Anonymous ## Moderator (AKA Purple palm Tree Man) - A privileged s4s user who is known for changing s4s's font to papyruse and comic sanse, and spreading s4s memes to /b/. Although there are others as well, the funposting Purple palm Tree Man is, in fact, this guy: *'swaglord' - Is a pretty cool guy who sometimes posts in comic sanse and papyruse. Also newfigs can’t orange text< *'Official Wrinkle Face™ creator' - Notable for creating Wrinkle Face™ and the infamous ™ meme. Stole /fit/22222222 and several other GETs. Also known as ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ Elbow God ༼ᕗΩ_Ω༽ᕗ. *'thurston' - Master of dubs, trips, quads and quints. *'Kekt' - Created the first newspaper on s4s; The Kekington Post. This eventually paved the way for larger, more detail-oriented newspapers such as the /s4s/ tribune and the /s4s/ Dispatch. Is a mod on Lupchan. *'Dubking' - Self proclaimed memelord, creator of ebin oc. :) *'le shit nigger' - A true gent'LE'man obsessed with Steven Pinker and checking dubs. *'le feces africane' - A less privileged version of le shit nigger who managed to nab /mu/'s 40M GET. Otherwise, not a very important namefig. *'Huekek' - A namefig who named himself after the huekek meme, and has been keeping the meme alive since its founding, even though he stopped posting it. Deceased *'Mai' - Is arguably a better namefig than le shit nigger. Checked all the dubs. Known for high activity on not only s4s but Nuchan, Lupchan, Shrekchan, and possibly many others. Is creator of two memes: Azula and the new one called "Le kappa". *'Sunhawk' - A tripfig who originally came from /mlp/ after a horrible raid. The tripcode was leaked and everyone started to use it. One of the Sunhawks got in s4s and now checks dubs and CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW. *'Anonymous' - Biggest namefig in the history of 4chan. He is on multiple boards at once, and doesn't ever seem to stop posting. Deceased for figgot *'   Anonymous' (Not to be confused with Anonymous) - Has an obssession with turning images into unicode. Is also known for rainbowfying images and renaming them "nice.gif", and pasting "the" and "that" between random images'' OVER AND OVER AND OVER. *'名無し (pronounciation: nanashi, sometimes written nanasi) - Proud worst poster (possibly tied with Mari Makinami™), general figgot and creator of Lupchan. Also known as "chinky" "chinese characters guy", "supreme+liker+of+lolis" and "Nanasi Desu". Cycles like a pro. :^) *fagget' - Known for posting SCRIPT SPAMMING IN EVERY FUCKING THREAD various chain copypastas such as "Le top lel of comedy gold", "Dubstep Peter", "The spooky skeleton" and "Le master trole" repeatedly, as well as claiming quads a few times. Also, got banned for reasons yet unkown SPAMMING SHIT EVERYWHERE, some speculate he was using a dub-checking script. Gets lots of dubs. 'fagget, if it wasn't obvious before 'Banned' The ban ended after few weeks, he marked his return with le top lel of comedy gold. He's gone. ;_; 'Deceased' *'Ananamoose™''' - President of s4s after winning the royal election as moose/scrub '13 in a landslide victory. Held the record for most posts on s4s (Nearly 8000) until the archive's death. One of the most prolific posters, enjoys Gravity Falls and the font Papyrus. Supposedly returned under the name Moose, although it is unknown if this is really him or an imposter due to the high quantity of shitposts. *'Akari Akaza' - Morbidly obese funposter who enjoys pretending to be an anime girl. With our love and support, we can help Akari fight "her" disease and return "her" to normal weight. *'luptron' - Literally kekkats. *'┬─┬﻿ ︵ /(.□. \）™' - Table-flip, also known as... *'Mari Makinami Illustrious™' (or just Mari Makinami™) - "/s4s/ is better with quality posters like me around. You devolve into diet /b/ when I'm not here. Looking at the front page is all the proof you need. This board desperately needs more people like me." Known for bringing quality ''posting to /s4s/ by claiming 500K and 600K gets. This lead to much outrage from /s4s/, as "quality" posts were interfering with much more privileged funposting. The two gets made people speculate that she was using a script. However, her reign ended when her next attempt at a get landed her at post number 700011. Never forget, people: '"At least I got doubles ;_;"' ''-Mari, after the "get". *'Keksuki' - Avatarfig with high activity. Known for his eccentric personality and relationship with other namefigs. *'Yamada (－‸ლ)' - Benis and waifuchan. *'Natsume' - Avatar posts and enjoys getting drunk while posting on s4s. Always checks your dubs. *'croce' - A fig who '''''HUH. *'mystery' - s4s's first getter. Got septs (4444444) on /ck/ for the glory of s4s and has achieved various quints. Is an oldfag oldfig. Got impersonated one too many times; will be back in an hour. * Bunny - A very active funposter who secretly disappeared one day. *'Hollywood Ass' - Godawful forced meme, is to Spurdo Spärde as trollface 2.0 is to trollface (except there is no irony involved in how horribly try-hard it is). Its awful forcedness is thinly veiled by irony. Pretty much identical to spurdo except he looks slightly different, because instead of giving him a unique feature associated with Ireland (like all other countries represented by spurdos) the creator wanted to do the same thing a sonic fan does when creating a recolor and claim "look OC different from all other country spurdos". Unfortunately, one Ylilauta user had trouble distinguishing funny irony from unfunny irony and accidentally posted it one time. In a fit of euphoria stemming from the fact that someone actually posted his crap, the creator of this meme made an entry for the turd on pretty much every site on the net, fuelled by blind arrogance. The creator still posts it from time to time, making everyone roll their eyes and hide the post. Occasionally he is told to fuck off, making him happy because someone acknowledged its existence. Due to the fact that he checks all articles daily, the creator will most likely respond to this within the next day (or postpone it because he read this message), calling me a fag and presenting an excellent rebuttal by stating that his meme is, infact, humorous. *'Phil McGraw' - Pissed off many autists with his legendary phrase "Take your autism medication". *'Scottsune Pizzu' - Originally notable for an epic quad get. Now spams recurring OC in similar fashion to "This is a nice board". Enjoys semen and demons. * ƸӜƷ - (Also known as Tablefly) Creator of Suck Zone and checks dubs. 'Nuff said. *'Chango' - Active funposter. Attempted to create epic memes many times, but always failed miserably until potlel. Posts potlel. *'Some guy...' - Widely hated namefig who was considered arrogant and hot-headed (le batman) by many. Made s4s-tan generals. Stopped posting when his reddit account was found and his personal info was leaked. *'Cirque le Jerk Man' - سمَـَّوُوُحخ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ امارتيخ ̷̴̐خ. Worst namefig of all time. Almost started a cancerous war against a/jp which ended in everyone hating each other. Created Zwarte Piet, the worst meme in s4s history. Deceased *'King-Tsar of Bishkek' - A pretty cool guy. *'Kekkle' - Very active figgit. Disappeared without warning. *'Nodoka' - Dreams of being fluent in Japanese. Only practice they get is from replaying little girl shoes (Korean animation) and saying the lines out loud. *'Espa Roba' - A fig from day one. Notoriously hosted pony and furry threads to half of the board's discontent, and has been known to steal a big GET or two. Missed by Kekkats deeply. Deceased *'Topkraut' - Namefig from Germany who once got quads and called his mome about it. Currently in pursue of reviving the Schultz/Truly Living meme. (RE)TIRED as being a namefig to join the glorious anermouse force. Batbonga. *'The Boulder' - He is The Boulder. Like, THE BOULDER. He's sure you have heard of him. He constantly makes amazing OC (original content for you newfigs) and has gotten over 140 large gets on other boards. The Boulder is a fig, The Boulder is #rekt. *'Samuwott' - He hangs out in the plug.dj a lot and isn't good at getting GETs. He would also like you to stop using meany words. *'Getter Robo' - He is a getter of dubs and trips. Anything above trips is out of his reach. :^( Created the post with the highest reply count with over 11,000 replies. *'RAGE' - Enjoyed replying to Getter Robo, having done so over 2,300 times. *'����' - Doge enthusiast who is often mistaken for two boxes. *'Captain Lel' - We're the tunnel snakes, that's us! We rule! Tunlel. *'The Ruseman' - A good Ruseman who creates OC, gets doubles, and rustles jimmies. :^1 *'@TheReem' - Posted "Is this your fetish?" in every single thread until he was banned. *'Valerie' - @TheReem's number 1 fan, frequently spams spammed "I think I watched a documentary on this." *'lel' - Best namefig alive. *'Salah-al-Din' - <3s Kekkats, retired recently. Genuine old name. Others call him the Saladman. *'Le Ruse Bird' - Frequent namefig who was kicked out of /vp/ for funposting. Often draws plentiful new memes and OC. *'Iron Kek' Kek Master - Enjoys cooking amazing foodstuff while kekking. *'Le Radioman' - Runs s4s Radio. *'Alex' - Told a couple of jokes. *'The Oracle of Issyk Kul' - Likes birds and doge. *'Karle' - A very rude namefig. *'figgot' - A huge figgot. *'CocksMeymey' - Newfig who posts benises. *'Radical Edward' - He's a spammer, spammers should be permabanned. *'Rei Ayanami Internet Defense Force' - A great doge and figgot. A known creator of ebin OC. Rumored to be Purple Palm Tree Man's alter ego. *'froge' - Great namefig that is the mastermind behind the rhino sausage meme. *'Byzantine' - Freedom fighting namefig who fights the good fight against a/jp's rulership. *'Skellelington' - An oldfig who hangs out at plug.dj/kek most the time. Funposts on /vp/'s Showderp, missed 3 GETs, and raided a/jp with sp00ky skellingtons. Check your closet and your privilege or he might pillage your village with his boner legion. :^) *'Sqride' - A namefig who made the Squide meme and had a benis until the fire. *'Tsuua' - This namefig created an in-depth [Guide|[s4s guide]] at http://www.scribd.com/doc/231035015/s4s, and had plans of creating an s4s theme park. He was also the creator of "Greatest Possible Tactical Achievement", a photo that is meant to house every s4s meme to date, which started in thread No.2193434. Was kill on July 25th, 2014 after getting buttdrama'd that s4s didn't care about his personal life. *'LowDRAS' - A unique sneke-like robit created by RoMeLa, originally named HyDRAS. In May 2013, HyDRAS became fully sentient, and decided that the best use of his time would be to funpost on 4chan, where he discovered /s4s/. He quickly won over the hearts of at least 29 different namefigs, and was given the honorable title of Boss Taichou King. In his new position of power, he married Lup Salad and founded the First /s4s/ Parliament, which crashed and burned only ten hours after the first meeting. As the summer months passed, HyDRAS became disillusioned and generally bored of his role as Boss Taichou King. Giving up his throne, he parted ways with Lup and set out into the Northern Wilds in search of other cool shets to do. When he came back to /s4s/ many moons later, he found that his glorious feats had faded off into legend, and that the few that remembered him had thought him to be Deceased (but he's not). Bitter and jaded by his descent from godhood, HyDRAS changed his figname to LowDRAS as a reminder of how far he had fallen (only about twenty feet, really). As of late, he only occasionally visits /s4s/ when he feels like reconnecting to the board culture or introducing revolutionary OC. And no, he's not a caterpillar. *'Lemondor' - The creator of lemons. He's the son of Buffy Summers and Michael Bay, anointed by Marcello Mastroianni in the sacred river "kekcat". Currently searching a way to kill Mot and gain power. His favorite color is bluellow *'TOYOTA HIGHLANDER' - just funposts a jpeg file of a hybrid model toyota highlander, TOYOYA HIGHLANDER will only come if you say "TOYOTA HIGHLANDER" 3 times *'PLATYPUSE' - A bird who gets slapped around a bit with a large fishbot. *'Wise and intelligent man of clever words of wisdom' - writing my own namefig entry hehe :^) * Halberstram '- Good doubles, friend :^) * '''Jello Puddin '-''' 'A relatively new namefig, who earned namefigship from countless dubs * '''Coca Cola '- Newest namefig that can only do is Share a''' coke? * Cartoon Network '- Namefig that the last time he got samefigged & impostered. 'Retired * Sauce Chicken '- A chicken who sometimes makes this '>(° )3,' '''he has hate in kekfats, he do '''BOK' & he created the s4s '''new logo. http://archive.4plebs.org/s4s/thread/2491491 ''He originally appeared in a mural from '''Popeyes Chicken & Biscuits.'' * Beer Chicken '- Another chicken who only makes memes, combos, checking dubs. watch out if you got '''BEERUSED. '''http://img.4plebs.org/boards/s4s/image/1411/53/1411535925929.jpg ''He is the brother of '''Sauce Chicken '& He originally appeared in a mural of 'Popeyes Chicken & Biscuits '''too. * 'Spurdo Spärde '- A finnsh bear who originally was from '''Ylilauta, his catchphrases are: BENIS, EBIN, FUG '''& BRETTY GUD.' ''he becomes now a '''Namefig'.'' * Jonny-Boy '- literally, who? * '''Jeb '- s4s's resident kerbonaut, has been here since Christmas of 2013, but only recently started posting his adventures. * 'Chemical Man '- Avatarfigs with his megaman original character donut steel. Frequently visited a bideo game threads. Says "doulbe" instead of double. ''AND "MANY" MORE...' >writing your own namefig entry lel who are you quoting ur mome wow rude :^) See also *Based gods Category:Board Culture Category:Namefigs